Soak
by JanuaryLight
Summary: Just a little PWP written for Porn Battle XIII. Prompt s : Gentle, bath, legs.


"Don't mind me, love. Just enjoying a bit of a soak," Cal said casually as she entered their bathroom to find him lounging casually in the bathtub, steam rising up around him.

Gillian hesitated for a moment, eyeing him skeptically as she went to wash her face at the sink. Cal never took baths, insisting they were 'girly' and a waste of time. He would much rather be doing 'other things,' as he put it, usually with a predatory grin on his face. That fact along with Cal's eyes on her as she headed to the sink gave her an inkling as to where their evening was headed.

She could feel him watching her as she scrubbed the make up, the mask of cool professionalism, from her face, revealing the pale skin and smattering of freckles underneath. Meeting Cal's gaze in the mirror, she gave him a warm smile. She held his gaze as she rinsed the washcloth slowly, waiting.

"Care to join me love?" Cal piped up, eyes roaming over her figure, the way her dress clung to her body in all the best places. And there it was, the suggestive grin accompanying the invitation she had been expecting since the moment she walked in.

"I thought you'd never ask." The wash cloth was tossed carelessly aside, still dripping wet, as she turned to face him. She returned his smile with a seductive look of her own as she tugged down the zipper on the side of her dress. She kept her gaze steadily on his, watching his eyes darken as she slowly slid the garment down her body, teasing him. Cal flicked his tongue over his lower lip, wetting it in anticipation. He was unable to help dropping his gaze downward to take in the shape of her perfect breasts, cupped in delicate red lace.

Gillian watched his gaze dart back and forth between her face and where her hands were pushing down her dress, the hunger in his eyes fueling the familiar heat building low in her abdomen. She loved that he still had as strong a desire for her as ever, even after they had been together romantically for almost a year. That had been one of her biggest fears when they first started their relationship; that she would end up being just another fling, joining the ranks of the many women he had been with since his divorce. Logically, of course, she had known all along that it could never be the same, he had far deeper feelings for her than he did for any of those other women, but it was still nice to have her reassurances.

Those reassurances continued when she finally let her dress fall to pool at her feet and she saw Cal's reaction. It certainly wasn't his first time seeing her naked but each time he seemed to be a bit in awe, murmuring approval and praise as he took her in.

"Red's a bloody gorgeous color on you, you know that?" Cal commented, referring to the matching red thong and bra she was now standing in.

Gillian grinned bashfully, unable to help the reflexive flush that spread up her chest and across her cheeks.

"Well, come on then. Wouldn't want the water to get cold now, would you?" Cal said, waving her over.

She didn't waste any more time teasing him, simply slipped off her underwear and finally went to join him. She took his offered hand as she stepped over the edge into the tub and sank down to sit between his outstretched legs, her back resting against his chest. She could feel him already hard against her, pressing against the small of her back, and was surprised when his hands weren't immediately all over her. Instead, Cal simply pulled her back so that her head rested against his collar bone, encouraging her to relax against him. She did, letting herself get lost in the feeling of being surrounded by warmth, the warmth of the water, the warmth of Cal behind her.

Gillian closed her eyes and turned her cheek into Cal's touch as he nuzzled his head against hers, lips brushing across her earlobe. They sat like that for several moments, Cal's arms wrapping protectively around her waist as they let the fatigue and drama that accompanied their daily lives soak away. Then, suddenly, Cal shifted, sliding his hands down to her hips, and the moment was over.

"Have I ever told you how bloody gorgeous your legs are?" Cal muttered and his voice, hot and thick in her ear, sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"You might have mentioned them once or twice," she said, voice coming out lower and breathier than she had intended. Cal's hands slid as far down the smooth skin of her thighs as their position would allow, then back up to splay over her hips as he nipped her earlobe playfully. Cal repeated the process, fingertips edging across her inner thighs but refusing to touch her where she wanted him to before his hands were back to her hips again, drawing slow circles. She knew he was retaliating for her little strip tease earlier, but she didn't mind. She knew what he wanted, knew that he was challenging her to see how long before she could go before she had to ask for what she needed and she refused to give in. Not yet, at least.

Gillian sat up straighter, her spine stiffening along with her resolve, and Cal took the opportunity to drop his mouth to her shoulder. His tongue darted out to follow the curve of her shoulder up to where it met her neck, sweeping her hair to the side to press damp kisses up the side of her neck, then press his tongue into the spot just behind her ear. Gillian squirmed in surprise and delight at his sudden exploitation of one of her most sensitive spots, her hands falling back to find his thighs, squeezing them. She could feel Cal's lips quirk where they had traveled back down to her neck, lips searching for her pulse point there; another sensitive spot that he wasted no time taking advantage of. This time his hand slid across her stomach, fingertips just barely brushing along the edge of the soft curls between her thighs while his tongue flickered over her pulse point. Gillian moaned in frustration at both the sensation and the involuntary recollection of his tongue flickering against another part of her, neither of which were helping her resolve in the slightest. Then he did it again, his hand venturing even lower this time, his hips rolling suggestively at her backside and she knew she had reached her breaking point.

"Cal," she groaned, one of her hands moving to cover his, ready to guide it to where she needed it to be.

"Mm?"He tried to sound distracted with his mouth still working at her neck, but she could hear that he was faking it, felt his smile against her skin.

"Touch me." She murmured, squeezing his hand.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said cheekily.

His hands were on her in an instant, one sliding up to cup her breast, the other sliding through her folds and it felt so damn good after all the waiting, the anticipation, that she didn't even mind the teasing. That was the way it was with them, he pushed and took then pushed some more but it was always worth it in the end.

"I was thinking about you today," Cal said softly in her ear as he found her clit, pressing down and making her cry out.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly, wondering where he was going with this. "When - oh - when aren't you?"

"True," he agreed, but the concession was lost in her throaty moan as he abruptly slipped two fingers inside of her, thumb taking their place on her clit. He continued on, "You know that presentation Loker gave us today?"

"Mmhmm, yeah," She vaguely remembered Loker showing them some sort of slideshow this morning, but the memory seemed hazy and far away with Cal's fingers buried inside her the way they were. She seemed to recall thinking that Loker had done a good job though, and any other time she probably would have scolded Cal for brushing off his efforts but at that moment she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"You know I don't have a bloody clue what he was saying the entire time? Bloody boring, it was. I got to thinking about whether or not I could get away with playing with you under the table like I am now," he muttered lowly, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he pressed down harder on her clit and thrust his hand upward for emphasis. Gillian moaned, "make you come right there with nobody being any the wiser."

Gillian whimpered at the thought of it, Cal's hand between her legs with everyone there. She had never done something so brazen, sex in such a public place, and the thought turned her on as much as it did Cal. Sex at the office was something she had decided against as a general rule - besides, it wasn't as though they didn't have enough work to occupy their time there anyway - but they both had their share of fantasies. Cal didn't know it yet, but that was one rule she planned on breaking some day.

"You like that, love?" Cal asked and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak, "Too bad it wouldn't work. You wouldn't be able to keep quiet." He curled his fingers inside of her, hitting that tender spot deep inside of her and drawing his name out from between her lips in a gasp, "All these incredibly damn sexy sounds you make, someone would definitely notice. Then I remembered that I'm the boss - we're the boss," Gillian smiled at his correction, "I could tell everyone to sod off and have you right on the table there and nobody would say anything. If they did, I'd fire them. Always wanted you on that table, you know."

"Oh, God," she groaned, his husky words combined with his skilled hands bringing her so close. She could feel the release start to coil deep within her and she quickly reached for his wrist, stilling his hand.

"Alright, love?" Cal asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. He tried to resume the movement of his hand but she shook her head and stilled him.

"I want," she broke off in another small murmur of pleasure as Cal's free hand started kneading her breast, thumb circling her nipple, "I want you inside me." She pushed her hips back, savoring his groan as she pressed against his length.

Cal didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew his hand, making her sigh at the loss of contact, and grasped her hips, shifting both of them forward and angling until he could slide slide himself into her. They both groaned as he filled her, his head falling forward against her neck as he started to move.

Intimate familiarity made it easy for them to find their rhythm, Cal thrusting up into her fast and deep. The sensations were slightly dulled, lost in the warm water, and Gillian gripped the edges of the tub with white knuckles for support as she rolled her hips, searching for the extra friction they both needed. Cal groaned, his fingers digging into her hips, pace quickening as he drove them both closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck," Gillian said softly as she felt herself come undone. She cried out, voice echoing off the tile walls as she clenched around him, lights dancing in front of her eyes as the pleasure washed over her. "Cal!"

He was close behind, sending water sloshing over the edge of the tub as he thrust hard up into her one last time before releasing his heat inside of her with a drawn out groan, her name on his lips.

Afterwards he pulled them both back to recline against the edge of the tub, their chests heaving in unison as they tried to catch their breath. Gillian twisted in his arms causing him to slip out of her with a grunt as she turned to finally kiss him. It was slow and sweet, savoring the feeling of their tongues moving against each other. Eventually she pulled back, needing air, and rested her forehead against his.

"You're amazing," Cal said softly, staring into her eyes. Her heart fluttered at the genuine awe his expression held, like he couldn't fathom what he could possibly have done to deserve her. She smiled.

"I love you."

"Can't imagine why." He remarked, kissing her again briefly, his hand sliding up her back to her neck. She shivered, but this time it wasn't just from his touch.

"Cold?"

"A little," She admitted. By now the water had cooled to be little more than lukewarm against their skin.

"Alright then, out we get." He pushed him up off of him and stood, offering her a hand as she went to step out of the tub.

"Careful, love," He warned, flicking his gaze to the water puddled on the floor as she took his hand, "slippery when wet."

Gillian chuckled at the double entendre. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I have some idea," He said, running his wet hands down her slick sides and pulling her back against him, dropping a kiss to her damp neck.

Cal frowned when Gillian broke away from his embrace, quirking an eyebrow and watching the sway of her hips as she crossed the room. She grabbed a dry fluffy towel off of the rack and tossed it at him, then pulled one out for herself.

"Race you to bed?" She challenged.

"You're on, love."


End file.
